Let Sleeping Couples Lie
by WelcomeToTheMindPalace
Summary: A series of intimate portraits of three couples on Serenity, in sleep and in waking. Fluffy. The couples included are Simon/Kaylee, Zoe/Wash, and Mal/Inara. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1-Simon and Kaylee

They slept with Kaylee's head nestled close and resting on his chest. He had his left arm looped underneath her, his hand brushing her upper arm. His smooth, angular face was well-composed even in sleep, turned to the right away from her peaceful expression, the sheets rucked up and covering their pressed bodies. Simon slept flat on his back and Kaylee on her side, one of his arms wrapped around her; holding her close. Kaylee always slept close to Simon's chest. She liked to catch the scent of antiseptic, lingering just beneath the lemon soap he used to shave. Often Simon brought his face close to Kaylee's and inhaled the wild rose perfume Inara had given her, mingled with the richness of engine oil caked beneath her nails at the end of each day.

When they woke, they didn't leave the bed but instead started talking in soft gentle tones to each other. They told stories and talked about the future, their voices never leaving the slow comfortable cadence of contented lovers. Simon shifted his head to face Kaylee, her head still resting on his chest and her hand on his washboard stomach, chin tilted up to receive a good-morning kiss. As they spoke his left hand absently stroked her shoulder and arm, her fingers played notes and painted invisible constellations on his abdomen, they smiled often and laughed softly in the way of two people completely enamored with one another, of two people falling deeply and irrevocably in love.

They were interrupted by a businesslike knocking on the door and the captain poking his head in. Simon raised his head awkwardly from the pillow to see Mal standing in the doorway.

"Doctor I need you t—"He caught sight of Kaylee, who grinned cheerfully.

"Mornin' Cap'n,"

"Uh…mornin' Kaylee…" a puzzled Mal replied.

His eyes snapped back to Simon. "Doctor, I need you down in the bay to identify some cargo."

"Will do Captain Reynolds," replied Simon. Kaylee giggled and turned inwards onto her stomach, using her arms to push herself up and stretch forward to plant a kiss on his mouth.

Mal coughed and awkwardly turned to leave, taking one last second to confusedly glance at Kaylee, then at Simon; who had wrapped both arms around Kaylee and pulled her back down as they continued kissing. Mal left hurriedly.

Soon afterwards Simon extracted himself from beneath Kaylee and out of bed to start pulling on his trousers. Kaylee sat up, watching, before getting out of bed herself to dress.

She was pulling on a top and had gotten her overalls over her legs, the straps hanging unbuckled at her waist when Mal swung his head back in.

"Uh, Kaylee"—He once again stole a bewildered look in Simon's direction—"I need you in the engine room. Both of you…hop to it."

"Okey-dokey, Cap'n," She chirped back. He left.

As Kaylee turned towards the door to exit, Simon reached and pulled her back in. He brought his hands to rest on her waist and leaned down. As they kissed her hands twined together at the base of his neck. They broke apart softly and joined hands as they exited the shuttle together.


	2. Chapter 2-Zoe and Wash

Zoe and Wash slept comfortably spooning, with the practiced grace of sleep and snuggling experts. Wash on the outside, with his arms wrapped around Zoe and her curls tickling his face; they held hands as they slept. Even their breathing was synchronized.

They occasionally spoke and were often half awakened—like clockwork one would open his or her eyes, shift their attention to the other, and sing they were still sleeping contentedly burrow closer until the other repeated the process. At one point Wash opened his eyes, and sneezed softly because of the lush, tightly wound curls brushing his nose. He shifted, waking Zoe slightly from her slumber, and rested his chin on her collarbone, right by her ear to simply whisper, "Baby, do you mind being the big spoon now?" Zoe chuckled softly—Wash sounded so silly, and mumbled, "Sure thing baby." They rolled over and flopped back into position heavily, juxtaposed by the way Zoe's silken brown arms came to twine around her husband's softy snoring figure, the way their calloused hands found each other's and carefully interlaced fingers. While they slept and mumbled and exhaled breath, stirring fine blond and thick dark hair alike, their faces remained the picture of marital bliss, a pair of smiles etched into their expressions and softly fluttering eyelids. Wash landed kisses on Zoe's satiny shoulders, breathing in the cinnamon scent of her hair oil and whispering knock-knock jokes into her ear in the wee hours of the morning to annoy her. She'd gently shove him away, mumbling " _Wash!"_ in a way bespeaking exhaustion, affection, and deep-seated annoyance for her husband. "Heyyy…" he'd mumble, "you should be grateful. You're getting your money's worth with my intensely witty knock-knock jokes. _."_ Zoe closed her eyes again and smiled sweetly.

"Darling?"

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up."

Wash pretended to be affronted, then decided it was too late at night and leaned over to Kiss his wife's cheek.

"Someday," he pretended to chide. Zoe yawned. " _Someday_ you'll regret taking all this _virile genius_ for granted…"

She laughed, and Wash grinned into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3-Mal and Inara

Mal slept with his arms wrapped around Inara's waist, his face pressed against her abdomen. She twined her fingers through his dirty blond hair. Neither was a sound sleeper—Mal woke up drenched in sweat with gunshots ringing in his ears and the smell of burning. Inara tossed and turned and saw blue eyes and caramel hair, often waking to find she'd thrown the pillows clear of her bed and was shaking with restless anticipation.

But Mal slept deeply in her arms, maybe for the first time in his life. When they were finished with the more physical aspects, and when they both were temporarily done putting walls up, Mal fell asleep in her arms like a child. With his face pressed to her stomach he dreamed in the scents of her perfume—amber and sandalwood, and the softer smell of her skin beneath the sharp warmth. She didn't sleep, but found cause to touch parts of his face she'd never had cause to touch. The square outline of his jaw, dusted with a sandpaper-colored five o'clock shadow. The curve of his nose. His slightly chapped lips, warm with exhalations. In a gesture of intimacy and authentic gentleness she smoothed the rumple of consternation on forehead that meant he was dreaming; the aggressive line that always appeared between his brows even at his most vulnerable. Inara took to absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair, softer than she'd ever imagined, and hoped that this moment would never end.

But it did, as all things do. With nothing but a soft sigh she glanced down at his slumbering figure and closed eyes. His eyelashes cast a shadow over his cheeks. He looked younger asleep, and the gentleness he'd always possessed but consistently hid with a wall-of-brick personality was more evident as he slept.

She carefully shifted away from him and rolled out of bed. Mal stirred briefly, before sniggling deeper into the covers with a grunt. Inara threw on her kimono and tied the waist. She took one last long look at the man she loved, currently passed out in her bed, before turning and padding silently from the shuttle.

Mal woke later. Realized where he was. Sighed deeply and flopped onto his back, closing his eyes and trying in vain to catch the remnants of sandalwood and amber or maybe, preferably, the clean sweetness of her skin.


End file.
